The Hardy Boys: Nightly Missings
by xLunaxNightingalexDuskx
Summary: The Hardy Boys. The Woods family have moved to Bayport, NY. But, something is strange about the Woods sisters, especially Faye and Julie Woods. *Book 1*


**hey everybody.**

**okay i'm sorry i haven't updated in a while.**

**this is the prologue remake of _Nightly Missings_ at first this started off as a script but it turned out i got three negative reviews out of it. but that didn't discourage me instead it made me write a better prologue for _Nightly Missings_, at least i hope this one is much then better then the last one.**

**i would like to thnk _Vinsmouse_, _zenfrodo_, and _Caranath_ for givin me their input on pervious _Nightly Missings_.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Hardy Boys or its characters but i do own the ocs.**

**Pairings: FrankxCallie, JoexVanessa, ChetxFemOc1, BiffxFemOc2, TonyxFemOc3, PhilxFemOc4, MalOc1xFemOc5, and MalOc2xFemOc6**

* * *

**Prologue: Feelings**

A gentle, but tough, wind blew through a golden desert in Tucson, AZ. There a young girl with waist length, wavy light blonde hair and blue eyes, is standing on a golden dirt hill to take a last look of the beautiful scenery before her.

"Julie~e!" a young girl called from behind the blonde girl.

The blonde girl didn't turn around when she heard her name being called; she wasn't ignoring them, she just isn't paying attention.

"Julie!" the girl shouted.

Julie's still not paying attention.

The other girl is standing behind Julie now; concern held in her dark brown eyes.

She reached out to the young blonde, "Julie...," the second girl said with worry lacing her voice.

Julie, the blonde hair and blue eyed girl, still didn't hear the other girl. But, she finally realized she wasn't alone anymore when the dark brown eyed girl placed her hand on the blue eyed girl's shoulder.

Julie turned around to face the other girl.

The blonde smiled, "Oh. Hey Faye," she greeted the dark brown eyed girl.

Faye slightly smiled, "Hey," she lost her smile and let her worry show all over her face and eyes, "are you okay? I called for you twice but you didn't hear."

Julie chuckled with a smile.

"Of course I am sis. Why wouldn't I be?" asked Julie.

"Well~," Faye said, dragging out the 'well' nervously.

Julie quirked one of her blonde eyebrows and placed her hands on hips, curiosity shone clearly on her face.

"Why do you sound nervous?" the blonde haired girl asked.

Faye is about to give her an answer when realization kicked in for the blonde.

"Are you still worried about what happened to me," Julie stated; her statement wasn't a question at all but she still would like a confirmation.

"Yeah," Faye said straight out.

"Sister, I don't know why you and the family are still worried about that; I mean I was totally fine," Julie said, trying to shrug it off.

"Your _fine_," Faye stated in a disbelieving tone, "to hell you were Julie… couple of days or so you lock yourself up in you room, crying your eyes out while listening to very depressing music THEN you act like you were on a mission for revenge for god knows what, and then you don't act like yourself," the brown eyed girl tick off the reasons of why Julie should be consider not fine.

Julie squinted her face slightly, confusion and worry slightly marring her features.

"Was I really that bad?" Julie asked, guilty; she didn't mean to make her family worry about her.

"Unfortunately yes," stated Faye, she didn't mean to make her little sister guilty.

"Sorry. I don't know why I act like that, I even scared myself," Julie stated.

Faye shook her head, "don't worry about it besides were glad to have you back to your old self."

The two sister's smile at each other. Faye slung her arm over Julie's shoulders and Julie did the same with Faye, and Julie grabbed Faye's wrist that's slung over her shoulder and Faye did the same thing with Julie.

"So ready to finish packing, little sis," Faye said, somewhat teasingly.

Julie groaned, "nooo. Please no more packing its too much work."

Faye laughed, "your lazy you know that."

"No I'm not, its just I have too much stuff," Julie said, somewhat dismayed.

Faye chuckled, "tell you what," Julie looked over at her older sister, "I'll help you pack since I already finished packing up my stuff," Faye offered.

Julie chuckled, "that will be great."

The two sisters head back to their ranch home that also served as a farm and a dude ranch. They are going to leave their home for Bayport, NY.

* * *

**thnx 4 readin and givin me a second chance with a Hardy Boys fandom.**

**plz review or give me ur input of how to make this story a little bit better.**

**also the characters from the _The Hardy Boys_ books will ap****pear in the next chapter.**


End file.
